G☆PC46
is the 46th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 5th part of "Yomi Arc". In this episode, the group battling in order to prevent Leontes to freed Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Juliet and his friends went to Yomi to face Leontes who came to create a formidable Kegare Ayakashi who posed a very big problem for them. But what did Orochi prepare? Full synopsis: Supported by their friends, they prepared to leave for Yomi for the final battle, the allies, the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure team, Kagerou, Father Remington and Astharoshe stay here to help the people of Kyoto. The girls arrive at Yomi where they discovered the Dragon's Gate where Orochi is sealed inside, and soon confronted by Leontes who creates a final amulet to destroyed the last Pentagram Seal while the Kegare Ayakashi has been created that look like as a Tatarigami. Leontes revealed that the Kegare Ayakashi is a true bearer of pollution, sins, death, disease and contamination, can have a negative impact not only on the people concerned, but also on the community to which they belong. Orochi is not yet ready to leave the Dragon's Gate because she is waiting for something terrible she preprare. While Leontes is attended in the battle, the Shikigami-Fairies and the Onmyouji-Precures battling against the Kegare Ayakashi who summons an big army of dark youkai, they continue to revive despite their efforts. The Kegare Ayakashi overwhelms the girls, but the DokiDoki! Cures and their allies are coming under assault from the Kegare Ayakashi. The Onmyouji-Precures used the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons to destroy the Kegare Ayakashi and its whole army and gain the last Divine Talisman. Major Events * Leontes create a powerful Kagare Ayakashi in the only episode. * After breaking the last Pentagram Seal, Orochi get freed from the Dragon's Gate, but not ready to get out. * Suzaku and Cure Amaterasu used their group attack in the first time, the "Combined Flaming Art: Solar Bird". * Seiryu and Cure Tsukiyomi used their group attack in the first time, the "Bushido Slayer Method: Moon Dragon". * Kirin and Cure Susanoo used their group attack in the first time, the "Ultimate Gunner's Strike: Thunder Sky Blast". * Byakko and Cure Sakuya used the group attack, the "Royal Knight Code: Divine Tiger Blade". * Genbu and Cure Izanami used the group attack in the first time, the "Divine Aquatic Alchemy: Northern Star Sword". Trivia * TBA Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: Orochi is a gigantic snake/dragon with eight heads and eight tails that appears in Japanese mythology. It has bright red eyes and a red belly. The beast is so large that its body covers the distance of eight valleys and eight hills. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Mahiru Amaterasu / Hakuyou Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Shinya Tsukiyomi / Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Raijin / Kagerou * Astharoshe Asran / Inaba * Ewan Remington / Gyuki * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Kegare Ayakashi * Orochi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Battle Cry Saga